1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle rack having an apparatus for assisting an operator in loading a bicycle onto the rack when it is attached to the rear of an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
When transporting bicycles by automobile, a bicycle is ordinarily supported either by a bicycle rack on the roof of the automobile or by a bicycle rack attached above or adjacent to the rear bumper of the automobile. Roof-mounted bicycle rack systems allow unhindered access to the rear of the vehicle and can generally accommodate several bicycles. However, roof-mounted bicycle rack systems require substantial operator effort to load and secure the bicycles. Rear-mounted bicycle rack systems are substantially easier to load, but may hinder or prevent rear access to the vehicle, interfere with trailer towing, or accommodate fewer bicycles than roof rack systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,874 illustrates a roof rack system for an automotive vehicle that is movable from a substantially horizontal position on the roof to a substantially vertical position along the rear of the vehicle. Roof-mounted bike rack systems now available can be readily adapted to the substantially vertical rack system described by the ""874 patent. Loading and securing a bicycle onto a vertical rack requires significant effort and coordination, however, because the operator must hold the weight of the bicycle up while securing the wheels and frame to the bicycle rack. The apparatus and method described by the present invention assists an operator in loading a bicycle onto a vertical bicycle rack by bearing the weight of the bicycle during loading.
According to the present invention, an apparatus and method provides assistance for loading a bicycle onto a substantially vertical exterior bicycle rack on an automotive vehicle. The apparatus attaches to the upper portion of a bicycle rack and includes a hook extending from a base and around a wheel carriage channel to a position enabling engagement of a bicycle wheel. An operator can advantageously use the apparatus by lifting the bicycle into the proximity of the wheel carriage channel, engaging the hook of the bicycle loading apparatus around one of the bicycle""s wheel rims, releasing the bicycle so that the weight of the bicycle is transferred to the hook of the loading apparatus, then further securing the bicycle to the rack for transit. The present invention greatly reduces the effort involved in loading a bicycle onto a vertical bicycle rack, promotes more secure attachment by freeing the operator to use two hands, and helps prevent damage to the bicycle and the vehicle during loading.
Other advantages, as well as the features and objects of the present invention, will become apparent to the reader of this specification.